


Bared Teeth

by TheCaptainOfThisFleet



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Banginho is in the background but its strong, Biting, Blood, Enemies to Lovers, Growing Up, Jeongin gets mentioned in passing, Jisung is ready to fight 24/7, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Pre-Relationship, but no Changbin or Woojin sorry, rated teen for a bit of violence and language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptainOfThisFleet/pseuds/TheCaptainOfThisFleet
Summary: Jisung was six when he met his arch enemy (a word he had learned from his best friends older brother. An arch enemy was a person you didn't like).or: Jisung and Hyunjin hate each others guts until they don't.This is a companion piece toBared Heartbut can be read as a standalone





	Bared Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This was obviously inspired by that Two Kids Room episode where Jisung and Hyunjin talked about how much they hated each other as trainees.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jisung was six when he met his arch enemy (a word he had learned from his best friends older brother. An arch enemy was a person you didn't like).  
His name was Sam and Jisung hadn't held a dislike for him in the beginning. Sam was Korean, like Felix and himself, and looked lost all the time.  
Their teacher Mrs. Tallwell had guided him and his mother through the kindergarten and then stalked towards where Jisung and Felix were busy building a castle of dirt for a worm. She tutted at them for the grassy stains on their pants, but slightly pushed Sam towards them.  
"Peter, Felix, this is Sam. He's a new student and I would like you two to show him how we work here, alright?" she said. It wasn't alright with Jisung, but he bit his tongue. Felix looked happy and smiled widely at Sam. Mrs. Tallwell nodded and walked away with Sams mother.  
"Hi Sam!" Felix said loudly. "I'm Felix! It's nice to meet you!"  
Sam looked at Felix, face empty. He didn't say anything back. Jisung was already on edge, because how dare he be rude to his best friend in the world?  
"I don't understand you," Sam said in Korean. Felix looked to Jisung. Felix' parents were from Australia and he had never learned Korean. Jisung's parents had come from South Korea and they still spoke Korean at home. It was the reason why they only ever played at Felix' house.  
"He introduced himself. His name is Felix," Jisung said in Korean. Hyunjin smiled at him and Felix grumbled and continued to hollow out their small dirt castle.  
"My name is Hyunjin," Sam said. He was as much Sam as Jisung was Peter.  
"Tell him he can play with us," Felix said without looking up.

Jisung didn't know how long their friendship lasted, but it wasn't long at all. Recess wasn't even over yet, but Hyunjin had put too much dirt on their dirt house for the worm and it had collapsed. Felix had started crying because the worm had been inside the house and was crushed and Jisung never like seeing Felix cry.  
He pushed Hyunjin because it was his fault that their worm was dead and that Felix was crying. Hyunjin pushed back and threw dirt at Jisung and Jisung screamed and bit down on his arm.  
The whole ordeal ended with a trip to the hospital for Hyunjin, Felix crying even harder and Jisung being sent home. It wasn't pretty for any of them and on the next day, Hyunjin and Jisung only glowered at each other from opposite sides of the playground.  
Felix and Jisung didn't invite Hyunjin to play with them anymore and Hyunjin didn't talk to them.  
Mrs. Tallwell tried to make them make up with each other, but it didn't work. Hyunjin threw toys at Jisungs head and Jisung bit another mark in his arm. Usually, when they were made to interact, one or both ended up crying and bleeding.

It was Felix and Jisung vs. Hyunjin all the way to elementary school, when another Korean kid came to their class. The teacher called him Tom, but Jisung knew it wasn't really his name. He had worn Peter for years now, but it had never felt like his name.  
Suddenly, it was Felix and Jisung vs. Hyunjin and Seungmin (the boy their teachers called Tom).  
The new teachers tried to better their relationship several times, but never succeeded. Jisung snapped his teeth at Hyunjin like he would bite him again (the bite marks had scarred, two separate sets of teeth on his forearm) and Hyunjin kicked out at him.  
When they had been sat next to each other for a brief time, Hyunjin had yelled at him to stop talking so much in broken English and Jisung had screeched right back that at least he could speak English. The teacher made them sit apart for the rest of elementary school.  
The silence around him made Jisung aware of how his classmates looked at him. The teacher had talked to him about aggressive behavior and violence more than once and he had landed himself in detention a lot more than that.  
He wasn't aggressive or violent, not really. Hyunjin just brought out the worst in him with only a few words and Jisung screamed when he didn't know what to say. He never hit Felix or anyone else in their grade, only ever Hyunjin and not even that often.  
Once he hit Seungmin, but Seungmin was a baseball player and Jisung didn't survive that encounter unscathed. Since then, he only ever picked his fights with Hyunjin when Seungmin wasn't around.

\----

For Jisung, everything got worse as time went on.  
He didn't have many friends to begin with and only Felix stayed by his side as they grew into moody teenagers. His "aggressive behavior" didn't make him easily approachable and his attitude only got worse.  
His voice changed in ways he didn't like and he started talking in a different tone. Felix made fun of him for two whole weeks and Felix' older brother Chris talked to him about some bullshit on "loving yourself". Jisung scoffed on the inside, but because he actually liked Chris, he gave his damnest to talk normally around him.  
Sometimes, him and Hyunjin could sit through their shared detention in silence, almost in peace. Most of the time, they started bitching the first second they saw each other in the morning, and if Seungmin and Felix didn't steer them away to different parts of the school grounds, they would be in a screaming fit at lunchtime.

Jisung stopped fighting Hyunjin every waking moment somewhere between middle and high school. Hyunjin had eyed him suspiciously for two months, but he didn't start anything.  
He was tired of pretending to hate Hyunjin and so he didn't. His legacy as the kid who could bite your head off fell into obscurity. Not many students had remained in the same class as the four boys had and those who did kept their distance.  
Sometimes, they still fought. Not loud or imposing like they had before, never biting or scratching or hitting anymore, but with words. Hyunjin was blunt and pointed out what Jisung was conscious about (his voice, his body, his face). Jisung had found his way with words and forged them into pointed blades.  
Felix said that before, Jisung had been like a rabid cat. A tiny fluffball filled with hatred. Now he was more of a rescued one without any claws.  
He wasn't opposed to the idea of not being called a rabid cat, but he also didn't like being told he had lost his weapons. But he let Felix be, because Felix was still his best friend after everything Jisung put them through. 

\----

When Arthur Thawne transferred to their school, Jisung sensed there was something off about him. It wasn't anything in particular. Jisung hadn't seen him kick puppies around or beat up a nerd, but the way he held himself and sneered was a dead giveaway to him.  
Arthur Thawne was even taller than Hyunjin and twice as broad as any of them. He looked like he had been in more than one fight. His nose was crooked like it had been broken before.  
When Thawne pushed Hyunjin hard enough for Hyunjin to topple over and almost fall down the stairs, Jisung didn't think about it. He sprung forward like a spring coiled too tight that finally snapped.  
He pushed at Thawnes chest and snarled at him, every bit as vicious as he had been in his childhood. Thawne had a brief look of surprise on his face before his fist flew into Jisungs cheekbone hard enough to have him stumble. But Jisung was nothing if not persistent. He jumped right back with bared teeth. Another punch made his ears ring and he bit down onto the others hand hard. Thawne screamed and Jisung kneed him in the groin. People scoffed at such a low blow, but really, Jisung didn't have the luxury to leave such an easy target unused.  
There was not much more a teenage boy could achieve but to stand over a bully twice your size who was howling in pain and with your teeth and chin bloodied.  
The pretty epic moment was broken by a teacher screaming at them. He hauled Thawne to the school nurse and Jisung to the principal. He wasn't even allowed to wash the blood off his face.

Now that he stood in front of the principal he realized that Thawne hadn't even been prepared to fight. He had seen an easy target (tall, gangly, pretty Hyunjin) and had the looks of someone you didn't want to fuck with.  
The principal stared at them for a few minutes, obviously trying to get them to confess al their sins, until he started speaking.  
"I am very disappointed in both of you, Mr. Han, Mr. Thawne," he said and Jisung had to suppress a sneer.  
"Mr. Thawne, this school is your last chance after you have been suspended from your previous high school. Mr. Han, we have seen your report card from your previous schools too. You have been a good student so far and I don't know what caused this sudden violence, but it will not be tolerated in this school!"  
Both Jisung and Thawne ended up suspended, Thawne for a few days and Jisung for two weeks (he also got grounded until college), but neither of them confessed any sins or what had exactly happened. 

Before Jisung went home, he wanted to clean the blood off his face. The bathroom looked empty aside from the last closed stall, but he really wasn't in the mood to check. When he saw that his fight had chipped a tooth, he yelled out "Fuck!" and sighed deeply. That was going to be fun to explain to his parents. Not only did he get suspended, he had also uneven teeth now. But before he could even think more, the door to the bathroom stall flew open and revealed Hyunjin, Felix and Seungmin. Jisung hadn't even known three people could fit in there. But he also generally avoided school bathrooms.  
"Jisung, what the fuck!" Felix yelled and shook his shoulders. "You were ready to murder him, what got into you?!"  
Jisung had kinda wanted to murder Thawne, but everyone lived, so he didn't understand why Felix was so upset over it. Hyunjin had red, puffy eyes as if he had been crying and Jisung couldn't read Sengmin's passive face. Probably plotting someone's murder, for all he knew.  
Jisung huffed and turned back to the mirror. There was still the taste of blood on his tongue and it was drying where it had been rolling down his neck. That would be a pain in the ass to get off.  
Felix stared at him in disbelieve.  
"What do you want to hear, Felix? That I went over the edge, snapped, went insane? That didn't happen. I'm still me. You didn't judge me when I fought with Hyunjin every day."  
There was an understanding dawning on Felix' face that Jisung didn't feel comfortable with, even though he didn't even know what Felix just understood.  
"Why did you do it?" Hyunjin asked and his voice was thick with tears. Something ached inside Jisungs chest, but he quickly covered it in a sneer before Felix could look knowingly at him again.  
"Remember, Hwang Hyunjin," he said instead. "I am the only one allowed to make you cry."

When Jisung finally was allowed back at school, nothing really changed. But still, everything was different. Hyunjin and Seungmin suddenly stuck close to him and Felix. Hyunjin ducked his head whenever Thawne was in sight, but Thawne ducked his head when he saw Jisung, so everything was cool. He didn't even know why the two had suddenly decided to become friends with Jisung and Felix.  
"Did he bother you when I was gone?" Jisung asked over lunch a few days later. He tried to be nonchalant, but the thought of Thawne going near his friends (apparently Hyunjin and Seungmin were his friends now?) made the skin around his knuckles itch.  
Felix shook his head and grinned widely. "I think you scarred him for life! He's never going to fuck around with a squirrel again."  
Jisung tried to kick Felix under the table, but his best friend just lifted his legs and laughed at him. Traitor.  
It wasn't just Thawne that seemed to be scarred and avoided Jisung, but many freshmen and sophomore students did so too. Word travelled fast and his story got blown out of proportions. A sophomore named Jeongin told him that he had been told Jisung had threatened Thawne to slit his throat if he ever looked at Hyunjin again.  
It was ridiculous, really. Jisung wasn't dangerous (unless you threatened his best friend or Hyunjin). He thought it would be healthier to be wary of Seungmin, but that was just his opinion. Seungmin wasn't dangerous either, not unprompted at least.  
The difference between them was that Seungmin looked like he could fight but didn't want to and Jisung looked like he couldn't but was always down to fight. They got along surprisingly well.

\----

"Are you going to tell him?" Felix asked out of the blue. They were lounging in Felix' room and tried to pass the time without doing too much homework. Project groups were the only thing Jisung was allowed to do out of his own home for the time being and they would be stretching that time as much as possible.  
"Am I telling what to who?" Jisung barely lifted his eyes from where he was playing a game on his phone. Timing was everything in this.  
"If you're going to tell Hyunjin that you're in love with him," Felix said as if Jisung was stupid. Every timing-related thought vanished from Jisungs head. He blinked emptily at his Game over-screen and then he looked at Felix. He probably looked like an idiot, but he did feel thrown off his rhythm.  
"I'm not in love with Hyunjin, though?" he finally answered when Felix didn't elaborate. Felix looked at him like he was stupid. Which he wasn't. He was of perfectly average intelligence.  
"Sure," Jisung already hoped he was off the hook, but Felix continued. "And Chris doesn't have a secret boyfriend."  
"Wait, Chris has a secret boyfriend?"  
That was new information and if Jisung played his cards well, Felix would start to gossip about Chris and forget the original subject. Which was dumb to begin with because Jisung wasn't in love with Hyunjin. Felix nodded vigorously.  
"Yes. His name is Minho and I saw them at this one cafe last week and he's really cute!"  
"But what if they're just friends?"  
"Chris looks at Minho the same way you look at Hyunjin," Felix grinned.  
"I don't look at Hyunjin in any weird way. We're friends" he tried again. 

"What'cha kids talking about?" Chris asked and plopped up in the open doorway. He had bleached his hair recently and his head looked like it was surrounded by clouds now. He resembled a sheep, but Jisung would never say that out loud.  
What he said was "Abut your secret boyfriend" and hoped that it had been louder than Felix' "About Jisungs crush on Hyunjin". But cursed are Chris' musician ears because he heard both. His face grew red and he stuttered out a "Don't tell Mum and Dad yet". Felix giggled but nodded and made room on the bed for Chris to plop down.  
"You have a crush on Hyunjin? Didn't you hate him until, like, a year ago?" Jisung loved Chries like an older brother, he really did, but this wasn't something he was willing to discuss with him. Chris had this ability to sniff out any and all feelings you weren't aware of and lay them bare before you and frankly, it made Jisung uncomfortable.  
"I did and I also don't have a crush on him. Felix is being a dumbass." He really hoped his face wasn't as red as Chris' had turned at the mention of Minho. But the way the brothers looked at each other and then at Jisung told him that he had been betrayed by his own body.  
"Shut it, both of you. I don't want to hear anything about Hyunjin anymore," Jisung warned. He knew it was to no avail, but no one could hold trying against him. Felix already cackled when Jisungs phone pinged.  
"Five bucks say that it's Hyunjin," Chris said while Jisung read through the text. He could hear the delighted chuckle hidden behind his words. They were officially the worst. The worst of the worst.  
Just for the record, it was Seungmin who was asking if Jisung still wanted help with chemistry. Seungmin was sent by heaven in contrast to the two idiots on the bed.  
"If you feel comfortable enough to talk about it, come find me. And Lix, don't tease him too much," Chris said after Jisung had almost chucked his phone at Felix' head. "I have a secret date with my secret boyfriend now, I can't protect you from a rabid squirrel."

\----

Of course Felix teased Jisung to no end, but at least he had the decency to only do so when they were alone. When Hyunjin and Seungmin were present, he kept to wiggling his eyebrows at Jisung all day long. Jisung wouldn't be surprised when they would just fall off one day from excessive wiggling.  
Jisung thought himself he handled it well enough, aside from that one time during Spanish class where he yelled at Felix to give it a rest. But at least he had done so in Spanish, so it wasn't that bad.  
But it was bad enough that Hyunjin noticed. Probably Seungmin too, but Jisung wouldn't put it past his traitor best friend to have told Seungmin.  
"What got your panties in a twist?" Hyunjin asked and fell in step next to Jisung who was making his way to his locker.  
"Felix is being an annoying dickhead," Jisung offered when they reached his locker. Felix had been extra annoying since Jisung had confessed to him that he did, in fact, harbor a little crush on Hyunjin. Not that it helped in any way because it made Felix a lot more irritating and Jisung a lot more confused about his feelings.  
"He's doing a lot of eyebrow training recently. So that's your fault? Minnie's worried they'll fall off and become caterpillars."  
Jisung ripped open his locker and threw his books in. Of course Hyunjin had noticed Felix being a weirdo. Not that Jisung had any luck ever.  
"Since it's because I have a crush on you, it's actually your fault," he said and threw his locker shut.  
Only after two seconds he realized what he had said to Hyunjin. He turned around very slowly, as if faced with the Tyrannosaurus Rex in Jurassic Park that couldn't see you if you didn't move. Hyunjin looked as surprised as Jisung felt and he just... bolted. Jisung turned on his heel and fled the hallway and ran all the way home to hide under his blanket.

If Jisung could have gotten away with pretending to be sick, he would have done so. Felix would laugh at him for being over dramatic, but Felix had nothing to say because Felix had cried when they watched Frozen the other day.  
Instead, he did the next logical thing to him. He started arriving in class only just punctual and was the first one to leave again, because he was not ready to face Hyunjin with the knowledge that Hyunjin _knew._  
Whenever he could, he hid out in the bathroom where he had washed Thawnes blood off his face all that time ago. Even the punk kids that usually sneaked a smoke in there left him alone and searched for another hidden place.  
Felix sent him a dozen texts an hour to ask what the hell had gotten into him and threatening he would tell Hyunjin if Jisung didn't talk to Felix. Jisung sent back a very panicked message that went "WELL I ALREADY DID ACCIDENTALLY, SO TALK TO HIM ALL YOU WANT" and Felix sent back fifteen more messages freaking out.  
Because him and Felix were meant to be soulmates, it took exactly twelve minutes for Felix to find Jisung in the bathroom. They locked themselves in the stall farthest from the door and went over the encounter second by second to analyse if Hyunjin reacted in a positive way. Felix even texted Chris if he could come pick them up and sort out some boy-trouble.  
Chris sent him a crying-from-laughing emoji and a "be there in five, we r getting burgers".

Jisung and Felix had skipped class before and knew where to get off the school grounds without being seen. When they finally reached the parking lot, Chris was already waiting. The almost-twins threw themselves in the backseat and Chris drove off.  
They only realized there was a fourth person with them after the third turn. Jisung almost screamed when the boy grinned back at them and said "Hi".  
Felix asked "Are you the secret boyfriend?"  
Chris' hand swatted behind him but missed Felix completely. The boy furrowed his brow.  
"I hope I'm the only boyfriend," he said with a wide smile and nudged Chris' side. "I'm Minho. It's nice to meet you two."  
Jisung forgot about his Hyunjin-related problems for a minute because they were actually meeting the secret boyfriend! Felix bombarded Minho with questions and was still going rapidly by the time they sat down in the nearest McDonald's.  
Minho really was cute. Maybe a year or two older than Felix and Jisung with light brown hair and dangling chains on his ears. His eyes were pretty and they sparkled when he laughed.  
They fought over the fries like they had been together forever and Felix wiggled his eyebrows at Jisung again.  
"Jesus Christ, I thought we were done with the eyebrows!" Jisung hissed and stole one of Felix' chicken nuggets. Felix spluttered into his coke but let him like he always did. He would steal one of Jisungs onion rings like it always had been.  
"Okay, Chris, I get it, you're in love, but we kinda need your help here," Felix finally said.  
"Sorry," Chris said and the tips of his ears turned red. Minho giggled and kissed Chris' cheek which in turn turned red too.  
"Hello?? I need help!" Jisung waved his hand in front of Chris' face.  
"Yes. Boys trouble, I gathered. Did you confess Jisungie?" Minho visibly perked up.  
"I may have accidentally told him," Jisung said and slathered an onion ring in sauce. He felt his ears heat up.  
"Oh no, did he say no?" Minho looked actually concerned, even though they had met half an hour earlier.  
"Jisung wouldn't know, because he ran away. He told him and then fucked right off," Felix said and Chris poked him and said "Watch your language, kid."  
Jisungs face became even hotter and he focused even more on his onion ring.  
Minho threw his head back and cackled so loud the couple at the next table eyed them suspiciously. Even Chris tried to stifle a giggle.  
Jisung threw his barbecue-sauced onion ring at Minho who laughed even harder and almost fell out of his chair. There was a nice smear of barbecue sauce on his cheek and Jisung crossed his arms in satisfaction. He may have lost his onion ring, but he won this battle. Or something like that.

All his satisfaction was lost when a voice behind his shoulder said "Jisung, can I talk to you for a second?".  
Before him stood Hwang Hyunjin and Jisung was about to die. His face paled and he glanced back at his best friend and his basically-older brother and at Minho, before he slowly followed Hyunjin out of the McDonald's. He wiped his greasy fingers on his pants as they stepped outside.

"Why did-" Hyunjin started, not looking at Jisung, but the nerves got the better of him.  
"Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want to say that I was stressed out and I didn't want to make things awkward between us and-"  
He got so lost in his explanations that he hadn't even seen Hyunjin step closer.

\----

Behind the window of the McDonald's, three grown ass men (really three overenthusiastic teenagers) cheered loudly as the tall boy grabbed Jisungs face and kissed him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to [Bared Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418817).
> 
> They can both be read individually and are basically the same story but from different perspectives.  
>  _Bared Heart_ is about Hyunjin's side of the story.


End file.
